


Cuddles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles really, M/M, These two are dorks, and rider cuddling in private?, stealth is cute, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: After a long day, who wouldn't want cuddles?
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Kudos: 9
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Cuddles

Stealth wasn't expecting Rider to visit him one evening. He didn't expect him to stay for dinner either. 

But the most was Rider wanting cuddles.

Not that Stealth didn't mind at all. He loved the attention he got from the taller inkling, and it's rare seeing Rider like this.

The small ‘I love you’ they both shared and their times on the couch, feeling each other's warmth from all the cuddles they shared, with nothing else to worry about.

Stealth couldn't help but to let out a smile giggle, making Rider flush a bit. “Rider” Stealth spoke, getting a small hm from the taller inkling, “Would you like to stay over for dinner tonight?”

It went quiet, before Rider gave him a small squeeze. “T-That would be nice” Rider flushed slightly, making Stealth giggle.

“Then I'll do my best!” Stealth couldn't help but to smile, leaning in Rider’s warmth. “Let ya stay like this for a little while, please..” Rider replies, and Stealth couldn't be more happy to.


End file.
